MMBN Chrono X Wiki:Unreleased content policy
As Chrono X is still in development, not everything about it is known. It is important that the wiki keeps up with all new released information while simultaneously remaining accurate to the current build. It should also operate in a streamlined fashion so editors aren't combing the entire wiki whenever a demo is released. New content Entirely new content should be written up without mentioning when it was introduced. The unreleased content category should be added to all articles that aren't in the game already. Updating When a change to an existing part of the game is announced or discovered, update the information to match it. The old information should be placed in a separate paragraph if it's a major change or put into alt-text by using . Mention which version the change happened in, and make sure to put the change in the changelog. If the content of an article is removed entirely from the game, add the beta content category to it. If it is replaced by something else, make a new page for that thing and mention the replacement on both pages. Speculation Speculation is defined as information that is not confirmed. Of course, this is frowned upon in any place that's trying to be objective. However, there are times where that information can be reasonably assumed to be true. To be safe, assumptions about major content like returning viruses should not be put on the wiki, but with small details like damage values on chips that follow a pattern, it is allowed. Sourcing Sources for information are generally not required here, because most information revealed about the game comes from MegaDudes itself and is widely publicized. However, there are still details that are only known by inspecting the small details of reveals, or through private conversations with the devs. In these cases, a source should be presented, such as a screenshot of the information or a link to the place where it was obtained from. Citation is a rather simple process. Surrounding text with the tag puts it into the clickable box, so put the link to the source immediately after the text that needs it. At the bottom of the page, add a References section and put the tag, which lists the refs used and is required for anything to function. Beta Testing MegaDudes does bug testing before demo releases, and calls upon established members of the community to help out. This wiki will respect the privacy and trust of the developers. Leaking information that is available only within test builds, without the explicit permission of the dev team, will result in a ban. Final Release After the final build of Chrono X is released (and everyone's calmed down from adding all the new stuff), all articles should be edited to remove any mention of the demos. The demos and changelog pages will continue to exist for history's sake, but neither should mention changes made between the last demo and release. Category:Policy